This application is a Continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/682,103 that was filed on Jul. 20, 2001. The present invention uses the concepts of True Distributed Control, Global Addressing and Protocol Morphing of our co-pending U.S. patent applications. Also, the term “device group” refers to the term “device tissue or organ” as used in our co-pending Single-Cell Control U.S. patent application.